


One of the Boys

by bobertsmallismydad



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith
Genre: Crack, this is crack disguised as an actual fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 02:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13471344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobertsmallismydad/pseuds/bobertsmallismydad
Summary: Anakin makes amends with his former mentor.





	One of the Boys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shut_the_jongup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shut_the_jongup/gifts).



> Based on this post: http://bobertsmallismydad.tumblr.com/post/170087847975/c3po-you-were-one-of-the-boys-anakin-it-was-said from c3po

He’d thought about dying more times to count. His body protesting against him ever since that day, his body wanting to simply fade or disappear all together. But he’d pressed on, fueled by his hatred, his anguish of losing everything he’d been promised and taught.

When he’d seen his son for the first time it almost ripped his heart out. He’d done what needed to be done and in the process pushed his son over the edge. He’d been stunned when Luke had let go, too shocked to even have a thought to save him.

His son would rather be dead than rule alongside him. So to think that Luke, his own flesh and blood, who said he’d despised him beyond loving his own father, would hold him in his arms as he lay dying was a distant flicker of hope. It almost felt like a dream that he’d betrayed the only person who fueled his want to gain power, used him to get to others, but taught him nonetheless.

Palpatine was dead, and Vader was dying in the arms of one of the only family members he had left. He tells Luke to tell Leia that Luke had been right all along. He slips into darkness and it’s so much more peaceful than when he’d faced Obi-Wan all those years ago. As he fades into the darkness he feels another pang of sadness as he remembers how he’d killed his former mentor.

He floats in the darkness, wondering if this is all he gets after all he’s done. He isn’t angry about it, he deserves this much. After all the atrocities that he’s committed he’s resigned to never be forgiven.

There’s a blinding light. He startles, free from the pain that would have racked his body before. It radiates pure energy, hot and cold. Hungry. He succumbs to it, burning and freezing all at once but he supposes this is his punishment.

There’s darkness then there’s the slow amber of light filtering into his vision and he looks around him. A party is in full swing and he catches sight of Luke. Anakin is stunned beyond belief, he looks at his arms and down at his body and sees his old robes, not the black metal suit that kept him alive. He sighs, clenches his fists, and smiles for the first time in a very long time.

He looks around once again and catches the sight of a familiar figure, facing away. He notices the white hair, the same robes he’d died in. The same robes Anakin had slashed through not long ago.

Obi-Wan seems to stiffen then turn slowly. When their eyes meet, Anakin sees a little bit of hope in the other man’s.

 

_ Obi-Wan is above him, standing on the incline, a look of distress on his face. Anakin doesn’t care for any of this as he feels the lava beginning to take hold of what’s left of his legs. It’s beyond agonizing, the only thing keeping him going is the pure hatred he feels towards his former mentor. _

_ “You were one of the boys, Anakin! You were supposed to crack open a cold one, not leave it in the fridge!” _

_ “I hate you!” _

_ “You were my boy, Anakin. I loved you, like a bro.” _

 

They stare at each other with a sort of solemn acceptance. There’s music and dancing but between them there’s an energy that can’t be described.

Slowly, Anakin raises his hand, a cold one clutched in it. Obi-Wan’s gaze strays to the object and his eyes widen. He looks back to Anakin, hope and happiness in his eyes. He himself raises his own cold one. They move in tandem and they crack open the tops of their cold ones.

All is right with the Force.


End file.
